Pide un deseo
by Kiki-split
Summary: ¿Cómo es que se te cumplen todos tus deseos? ¿Cómo es que no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien y no darte cuenta que esa persona también piensa en ti?. One-shot


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es mía , y sólo mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Pide un deseo<strong>

Malfoy, sí, me encontraba pensando en él, pero no de una manera retorcida u obsesiva. Si no, simplemente pensando en todo lo referente a él y los últimos meses en Hogwarts.

Tanto los chicos como yo sabíamos que pronto tendríamos que emprender un viaje, no teníamos claro ni a donde ni cuando, tampoco es que Harry cooperara mucho para ello, decía que no lo acompañáramos, como si no conociera lo testarudo que llega a ser Ron cuando se lo propone y lo obstinada que soy cuando quiero conseguir algo. También sabíamos que las cosas en Hogwarts pronto cambiarían , no sabíamos a ciencia cierta en que, tampoco teníamos muy claras aquellas salidas de Dumbledore, en todos los años que llevamos estudiando en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, Dumbledore no se había desaparecido más de 1 semana. Y ya sus viajes eran repetidos y constantes, casi nunca se le veía por los pasillos y la encargada de mantener orden era Minerva.

Los chicos se la pasaban los días ocupados, no en estudios como hubiese preferido yo, pero al menos despejaban un poco su mente, sabía que lo que se aproximaba no sería fácil y un poco de distracción en estos últimos días venía bien. Ron al entrar al equipo de Quidditch, comenzó a frecuentar el campo de juego y se ponía a practicar solo o con su hermana menor Ginevra, también integrante del equipo. Harry con las clases de Legeremancia y Oclumancia y el misterioso libro de ese tal "Príncipe Mestizo" , tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza. Así que en resumidas palabaras no frecuentabamos mucho juntos. Yo en cambio me pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca tratando de leer toda la mayor cantidad de libros que pudiera ya que presentía que en un momento dado no podría ni siquiera hojear alguno, además necesitaba buscar información sobre los Horrocruxes que Harry nos contó a Ronald y a mi.

La verdad era que no me molestaba pasar mi tiempo libre en la Biblióteca, me sentía muy bien, aislada del exterior, sin preocupaciones y sola... si, porque hay días en los que prefiero estar sola más que nada en el mundo. Pero toda esa paz que me brindaba la biblioteca se opaco cuando un rubio de porte elegante, mirada fría y ojos grises comenzó a frecuentarla también.  
>El primer día le vi entrar con ese andar típico suyo , arrogante y despreocupado de la vida, más noté algo distinto, sus ojos antes cínicos no miraba a los demás con burla, más bien parecía que no miraba, mantenía su mirada en el suelo y cuando la levantaba miraba al infinito, como sumergido en sus pensamientos. De igual modo los primeros días estuve alerta por si decidía molestarme, pero para mi sorpresa ni una sola palabra cruzamos, ni un solo insulto, ni una sola "sangre sucia" se escuchó en esas cuatro paredes. Y luego de un mes me comencé a acostumbrar a su presencia. Llegaba todos los días luego del almuerzo, se sentaba tres mesas lejos de mí y lo más extraño es que no cogía ningún libro. Solamente recargaba su cara en las palmas de su mano y cerraba los ojos, hubo días en los que me cuestioné si dormía, pero sabía por su respiración que no era así. Malfoy iba a la biblioteca para pensar, para buscar paz, eso parecía y entonces decidí dejarle su espacio y no espiarle más, aunque era inevitable que algunas tardes mientras hacía redacciones en mis pergaminos, o simplemente me sumergía en lecturas interesantes, mi mirada se desviara al rubio de expresión taciturna que ya llevaba un mes frecuentando al mismo lugar que yo.<p>

Luego pasaron días en los que me sorprendí a mi misma esperando verle entrar por la puerta, y no sucedía. Parecía que el rubio había encontrado un nuevo lugar donde pasar el tiempo, o simplemente había decidido dejar la rutina. Pero lo más extraño era que después de que haya decidido tan sorpresivamente dejar de frecuentar la biblioteca, tampoco se le veía por los pasillos. En clases se sentaba al lado de dos alumnos de su misma casa, llamados Theodore Nott y Blaize Zabini, sabía que no eran precisamente amigos, pero sus gorilas Crabble y Goyle hacían alarde de sus beneficios "Slytherin" y se saltaban la mayoría de las clases. No participaba, lo cual tampoco era demasiado extraño, pero ni siquiera hacía una mueca o se burlaba cuando otro lo hacía, se limitaba a tomar apuntes con expresión aburrida y taciturna, casi igual que en la biblioteca, lo cual me hizo cuestionarme que sería aquello tan grande en lo que Malfoy no dejaba de pensar.

Sabía muy bien que pensar tanto en eso no estaba bien y no era normal, es decir eran problemas de Malfoy no míos, eran cosas Slytherin, cosas de Mortífagos según sospechábamos los chicos y yo, así que decidí dejar de preocuparme. Decidí comenzar a acompañar a Ronald a sus entrenamientos y a tratar de descifrar la verdadera identidad del famoso "Príncipe Mestizo". Y entonces pasó lo inevitable, ver a Ron besarse con Lavender. Sabía por los constantes cuchicheos de Lavender con Parvati en la habitación, que estaba enamorada de mi amigo, pero confirmarlo con mis propios ojos era otra historia. A pesar de aquella fuerte opresión en mi pecho y del nudo en mi garganta, me sentí bien. Al menos eso significaba que me había terminado de dar cuenta de mis sentimientos, no correspondidos por Ron.

Lloré, lloré más de lo recomendado, agoté mis lágrimas , bañe mis camisas en agua salada , me deje descansar en mi cama cerrando las cortinas mágicamente para que nadie las pudiera abrir, estuve así por días o quizá semanas , sólo salía para las clases y las comidas, volvía a encerrarme, había dejado de ir a la biblioteca, ya tampoco me interesaba. Pero entonces uno de esos días en los que el Castillo está más alegre de lo normal, si, Navidad , me topé con el rubio camino a la Lechuzería, quería mandarle una carta a mis padres diciéndoles que estoy bien, que había decidido pasar las navidades sola en el castillo, que Harry y Ron habían ido a la Madriguera y que me había gustado el fino collar que me habían regalado. El rubio iba en dirección contraria lo que me llevo a pensar que terminaba de entregar una carta, pensé ya acostumbrada a su silencio, que no me diría nada, sería más tonto aún que me desearía felices fiestas, eso en mi mundo no pasaba. Pero me sorprendió volver a escuchar su voz y me vi a mi misma detallándola más ronca de lo que la recordaba, porque claro, llevaba como meses sin escucharle hablar.

- Granger - escuché que decía y me pregunté si era una especie de saludo o llamado. Omitiendo que no había usado su usual "sangre-sucia" ni aquel tono despectivo. Más bien sonaba... firme y algo taciturno.  
>- Malfoy - dije con voz neutra, no sabía que tono usar para mi enemigo, que ya ni insultos me dedica.<br>- Pide un deseo - dijo con burla y yo me contuve de alzar una ceja.  
>- No estoy para juegos - dije mientras le dejaba con la palabra en la boca y esperé un grito, un hechizo o algo, pero nada. Cuando ya estaba llegando al final del pasillo volteé y a mi espalda aún seguía el rubio parado en el mismo sitio mirando otra vez al infinito. Y suspiré inconscientemente.<br>Si, deseaba demasiadas cosas, deseaba paz en el mundo mágico, deseaba saber que tramaba él y sus mortífagos, deseaba que Ron se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos , y por alguna extraña razón deseaba que ese pretencioso y misterioso Slytherin obtuviera la respuesta a sus problemas.

Lo que Hermione nunca supo es que aquel collar que brilló por largos años en su pecho nunca fue obsequiado por sus padres, tampoco supo que en su interior se encontraba una foto, nunca supo que la foto tenía unas dos pequeñas palabras que tanto en el mundo Muggle , como en el Mágico significaban mucho y la vez nada. Tampoco se percató de la sonrisa de lado que colocó el rubio cuando la castaña entró a la Lechuzería y mucho menos supo que su mejor amigo no era el único que recibía clases de Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Y cabe decir que tampoco logró visualizar en su boda con el pelirrojo, a una cabellera rubia que veía todo desde lejos en la última fila. Y nunca supo como fue que todos sus deseos se le cumplieron.

* * *

><p><em>Se que no es un One-shot de esos que yo suelo hacer, donde el final es feliz. Pero lo que cuenta es la intención.<em>

_Merezco un review ¿verdad que si?._

_Bueno esta One-shot originalmente lo subí a livejournal y hoy me decidí por ponerlo acá. Espero les haya gustado_


End file.
